<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit Tears and Midnight Deals by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471914">Moonlit Tears and Midnight Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beds, Blushing, Butterflies, Crying, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Like That, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Volleyball, anyways hinata literally implodes, kageyama accidentally touches hinata, slightly OOC, ugh my dumbass children, yet COUGH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama looks down at his fidgeting hands. "I'll tell you my nightmares... if you tell me yours."</p><p>"...Okay."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit Tears and Midnight Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UGH I love my dumbass children so much-<br/>I also love writing this for those of you who read it!<br/>Enjoy!^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
  <p>
    <em>Earlier</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When we'd gotten back to Shouyou's place, his mother had hugged me tightly, saying how worried she'd been about me. It was so different from what I was used to - but after I'd gotten over my shock... it was comforting. Afterwards, we'd ordered pizza and talked about our time at my father's mansion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The place was MASSIVE!" Shouyou had exclaimed, nearly falling over. "Gold everywhere, sparkling lights... They even made us change into these suits to meet his dad!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd rambled on and on, showing his mother and I the pictures he'd taken. His grin never faded as he talked. I nodded every now and then. It was oddly relieving, hearing him describe what we'd been through. It was as if I hadn't been quite sure it was all <em>real,</em> given how fantastical it had been.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mrs. Hinata had been just as fascinated as Shouyou, laughing and gasping in astonishment. Natsu was even more enthralled, becoming the definition of wonder as she listened to his story and studied the photos closely. I had tried not to smile, and succeeded - for the most part.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After dinner, we'd gone to Shouyou's room, exhausted. He made me try on my glasses. His grin fell into an odd expression I've never seen on him before, though. His lips were parted, slightly, and his eyes were enormous. He tore his eyes away from me, red faced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y'look dumb as ever! Glasses-yama!" he'd said loudly, still furrowing at the floor.</p>
  <p>I tackled him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~•°•°-------------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Present</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"Kageyama, help me!"</em>
</p><p>I shoot upright with a gasp and look around the room. Seeing nothing out of place, I blink. <em>It sounded like Shouyou had called out to me...</em> Craning my neck, I peer at his bed. He's still there.</p><p>I hug my knees to my chest, watching him. His blankets rise and fall slowly as he breathes. <em>I wonder if I'd just dreamt it, then...</em> He kicks out in his sleep, and a stuffed animal falls to the floor.</p><p><em>Shouyou really does remind </em><em>me</em><em> of a dog when he sleeps... </em>He kicks out again and grumbles into his pillow. I snicker, quietly. Getting to my feet and moving over to him, I stifle a yawn. He's jostled when I sit on the edge of his bed, but doesn't wake up.</p><p>His brow is furrowed, squeezing his eyes shut, and his jaw is clenched. He kicks out again, though thankfully not at me. Hearing the soft <em>pap</em> of another fallen animal, I almost start to feel bad for them. He mumbles again, curling inwards on his side.</p><p>His eyelashes sparkle in the moonlight, and a teardrop slides down his cheek, his nose, before falling to the sheet in a glimmer.</p><p><em>Shouyou's</em><em>... crying?</em> Another drop slides down, faster this time, and I shut my jaw with a click. <em>Why </em><em>can</em> <em>I</em><em> see it so clearly without my glasses? Oh. His face... is so close to mine... </em>A damp spot is forming on his pillow.</p><p>My eyes burn, and I rub at them, trying to get it to stop. <em>Why am </em>I <em>crying? </em>I take a deep, shuddering breath, before tentatively reaching out to his shoulder. I tap it and, getting no response, shake it lightly.</p><p><em>"Sh - Shouyou, wake up,"</em> I whisper, softer than I'd thought I was capable of. <em>"Shouyou."</em></p><p>His eyes flutter open, and he rubs the drying tears away with a yawn. He lets out a soft noise when he sees my hand hovering over him.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, 'Yama... I didn't wake you up or anything, did I?"</em>
</p><p>"Ah, not really, but..." I look away, glancing out the window over his bed. The street is dark, save for the glowing streetlamps, one of which flickers. "I looked over at you, and you were..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hinata's POV</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I rub my eyes with a yawn. Looking up, I see Kageyama with his hand hovering above my arm, as though he'd just shaken me awake. The moon shines through my window upon him, giving him the appearance of having a halo the color of moonlight.</p>
</div><p>His eyes glimmer, refracting the blue in them like a perfect gemstone, or a mirror beside the ocean. They lock with mine, and his cheeks redden slightly. He doesn't look scary. Instead, he looks... <em>Beautiful.</em></p><p>I make a startled noise at the thought, and try to focus on the situation at hand.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, 'Yama, I didn't... wake you, did I?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kageyama's hand twitches, and he draws it back towards himself slightly. He doesn't seem to notice it hovering above my side. "Oh, not... really. But..." He looks out the window for a second, almost making me think he'd read my mind a moment ago. "I looked over at you, and you were..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hesitates, letting his hand fall. It brushes my side on its way to his own, and my muscles jolt where it touched. I suck in a breath, and my face flushes. <em>When did </em><em>I</em><em> become so in love with the boy </em><em>I</em><em> used to hate so strongly?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes widen. "Ah! Did I hurt you?" <em>And w</em><em>hen did </em><em>he</em><em> become so concerned about me?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! You just... startled me," I reassure him, though my heart pounds so hard in the silence, he surely must hear it. My ears burn as I sit up, rearranging my limbs so I'm sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Sorry..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it's..." He flushes crimson. <em>Why is the King of the Court embarrassed? Did </em><em>I</em><em> say something wrong?</em> "Sorry, I - I got off track. Sh-Shou, you were crying; that's why I woke you up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh. It's fine, just - just a nightmare." <em>He saw me crying... and he's not making fun of me for it? It </em><em>seems</em><em> both of us </em><em>have</em><em> changed...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"--yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" I furrow my brow, having only caught the last word of what he'd said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looks down at his fidgeting hands. <em>He's nervous?</em> "Dumbass, I said I'll tell you my nightmares... if you tell me yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have nightmares?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't rub it in!" Kageyama glares, leaning forward with his Scary Face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hold my hands up by my head, eyes widening. "I'm not, I swear!" <em>He's so close...</em> He huffs and looks away after a moment, ears red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then... do we have a deal..?" It seems to pain him to have a deal with me, even if we're teammates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Okay."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>